


Sweet Relief

by nekocrouton



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: M/M, Male Bonding, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekocrouton/pseuds/nekocrouton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Alternate title: Bros Being Bros)</p><p>You still have to answer nature's call in the zombie apocalypse.  I have no excuses for this, I just wanted to write something self-indulgent where Nick and Ellis go to the bathroom together, and so I did it.  I'll go crawl back in my hole now.</p><p>Implied Nick/Ellis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Relief

“Hey Nick, c’mon out with me, I gotta take a piss,” Ellis announced as he hopped up from his spot on the floor in front of the metal saferoom door. He had been keeping watch while Nick took a nap, but he _kind of_ couldn’t wait anymore, having held off as long as he could. “Seems like it’s pretty quiet out there, but I ain’t goin’ by myself.”

 

Nick sighed as he opened his eyes. The safehouse that they were currently in wasn’t exactly the Ritz Carlton or anything like that, but it wasn’t the _worst_ either. There were no chairs to sit on, but it at least had a worn-in mattress in the attached room, so _that_ was a luxury for them. A luxury that he had currently been partaking in, in an attempt to get some rest for once. The zombie apocalypse wasn’t exactly the best for getting quality sleep. Well, he _had_ been resting, until Ellis had interrupted him. “Fine,” he grumbled as he rolled off of the mattress, not bothering to put his coat on once he got himself upright. The humidity of the swamps had him all damp and sweaty anyway, so he sure as hell didn’t need to make it worse by wearing his jacket. Not to mention that he was still a little moist from all of that goddamn swamp water that they had been running through. “You couldn’t have gone _before_ I went to lie down?” Nick asked as he poked his head out of the open bedroom door, his lips pursed in a slight scowl.

 

“I didn’t have to go then,” Ellis said matter-of-factly as he moved to lift the metal bar that was keeping the door locked and the zombies _out_. “You got yer gun? I mean, there ain’t nothin’ out there now, but ya know, jus’ in case.” They had done a pretty good job of clearing out the zombies before they got to the shack, and as long as they didn’t make too much noise, he didn’t expect them to run into much trouble.

 

Nick patted his hand on the silver Magnum that was sheathed in the holster attached to his leg. “Yeah, I got it kiddo. Let’s make this fast, all right? I wanna be able to take a decent nap before Coach gets back and hogs the bed.” Rochelle and Coach had gone out to scrounge for food and water, and any other supplies that they might come across, but Nick had a feeling with how sparsely the people in the swamp seemed to live, that they’d be back soon. Hell, they didn’t even have _indoor plumbing_ , so he didn’t have high hopes for there to be much else out in the swamp town. Of course, with the world having had gone to shit, the water systems had gone down as well. So he guessed that didn’t really even _matter_ anyway.

 

Ellis nodded as he tugged the door open. “It ain’t gonna take long, I promise.” He poked his head out and glanced around, surveying the surroundings before stepping out. “Looks like the coast is clear.”

 

Nick followed the kid out the door, making sure to close it behind them. He stayed close to the mechanic as he made his way over to the bushes that were next to the shack, keeping an eye out for anything that could fuck them up. Zombies, Smokers, Hunters, _anything_. Fortunately, the only thing moving other than them was the hot, humid breeze that he could feel brushing against his skin. “All right kiddo, go on,” he said with a nod of his head. “Looks like we’re good.”

 

“You don’t gotta tell me twice,” Ellis replied as he got down to business, moving to untie his coveralls so that he could tug his dick free from the confines of his clothing. Just as he was about to expose himself to the elements, he glanced back at Nick questioningly. “You sure you don’t gotta go too? Might as well while the gettin’s good.”

 

Nick chuckled as he stepped up next to Ellis, but not _too_ close to him. “What is this, some sort of male bonding bullshit or something?” He asked with a grin and an amused shake of his head. But Ellis had a _point_. They had to do what they could during the quiet times, and that included taking care of bodily functions. You just didn’t have _time_ to stop and take a leak during a tank fight or when shit was going down _fast_. As he unzipped his pants, he heard an exhaled sigh of relief from the little guy next to him along with the telltale splashing sound of fluid pattering against the leaves of the bushes. _Guess he really had to go_ , Nick thought as he pulled his cock out in order to follow suit.

 

“Ahh…” Nick got out softly as he held his dick in his hand while he let himself go, feeling that sweet sense of relief as the liquid flowed from him. His needs weren’t quite as urgent as Ellis’ apparently were, but it still felt pretty _good_. He let himself take a sideways glance as he emptied his bladder, first to the right and then to the left towards Ellis, and he _swore_ that he saw the youngster quickly turn away. _He wasn’t… Was he?_ “I really hope you didn’t get me out here just so that you can see what ‘ol Nick’s packing,” he joked as he finished up, giving his cock a shake before tucking it away.

 

 _Shit man, he saw me,_ Ellis thought nervously as his stream slowed to a trickle, then hurriedly slipped himself back into his pants once he was completely done. “Naw man, I was jus’ checkin’ fer zombies,” he lied, giving Nick a grin as he re-tied the sleeves of his coveralls. _Goddamn, he’s sure got a big dick though. Holy shit. A guy with a dick like that shouldn’t be such a dick all the time, damn._ “But let’s get back inside before the zombies catch wind of us out here.”

 

“Good idea,” Nick agreed as he turned back towards the safe house, not sure if he really _believed_ that Ellis was just looking out for them. “I’ve got unfinished business with that nap.”

 

Once they were back inside and the door was secured, Ellis headed over to the table where their supplies lay, figuring that he could at least clean his rifle while there was a lull in zombie activity. He _thought_ that Nick had gone back into the bedroom to continue sleeping, but he was startled when the conman came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder, which caused him to fumble with his gun and eventually drop it onto the table with a clatter. “Shit man, don’t sneak up on me like that, ya scared me,” he admitted with a laugh as he turned to face the other man. “You ain’t supposed to sneak up on people in the apocalypse ya know. That shit’ll get ya killed.”

 

Nick just smirked at Ellis’ reaction. He wasn’t surprised by it at _all_ , since it _was_ his intention to spook the kid a little bit. Leaning in so that he was close to Ellis’ ear, Nick started to speak lowly to the younger man. “Next time you want to see what’s in my pants kiddo, all you have to do is ask. Hell, next time we’re on watch together, I can give you some _personal_ hands-on time with it too if you want. You don’t have to wait for a bathroom break for that.” He gave Ellis a wink as he moved to stand back upright. “Okay, _now_ I’m going to go take that nap,” Nick said with a laugh as he headed back towards the bedroom.

 

Ellis’ face turned beet red when he heard what Nick had to say, and he quickly dropped his glance down to his feet instead. He was totally stunned into silence, completely unable to lift his head back up towards the conman due to sheer embarrassment and shock. All he was able to do at that point was to muster up a quick nod in response, because hell, that kind of _was_ a proposition he’d like to take Nick up on. _Maybe_ he’d be able to convince Rochelle and Coach to let them have watch that night when they got back, because hell, now he was _curious_. Once Nick left the room he tentatively picked up his gun again and started to devise some plans in his head as he began to take the rifle apart. Even though he was _still_ kind of embarrassed that he had gotten caught _and_ that Nick had figured some stuff out, that didn’t stop the grin that gradually began to grace his lips as he fiddled with his gun.


End file.
